Reflection
This is part of the Songfic Series. Story :Look at me, :You may think you see who I really am, :But you'll never know me :"Flowerpetal! ShadowClan are attacking!" :"StarClan, help me," I whispered... :"What do we do?" A frantic queen begged me to answer. :I didn't know. But I couldn't let the Clan know that. They needed me. After all, our leader, Yellowstar, was going to ThunderClan to ask of them a border proposistion. :Everyday, it's as if I play a part :Now I see, if I wear a mask, :I can fool the world... :Honestly, I was scared. The ShadowClan cats were dashing into our camp. We were WindClan. We had nowhere to hide. And that's what I wanted to do. :But I cannot fool my heart... :I watched in shock as I saw a big brute rip into the queen who had just asked me what to do. I didn't want to let this happen...but my fear was taking over. The tom ran off, leaving her body to bleed. I looked down at the pool of blood, and saw myself. Who was I? :Who is that girl I see? :Staring straight back at me, :When will my reflection show :Who I am inside? :"Bluesayer!" I saw the queen's mate dash over. He looked like he would burst into tears at any moment. "Why did you just stand by and let him kill her?" :I am now in a world where I :Have to hide my heart :And what I believe in :"I...I thought she could..." :"What? Take care of herself?" He sneered. "I hate you." He dashed off, looking for his love's murderer. :I understood his pain. I had to stand up to my fear of fighting. StarClan, how did I ever become deputy? I'm a worthless piece of foxdung! Give me strength to fight this fear! :But somehow, I will show the world :What's inside my heart, :And be loved for who I am... :Suddenly, I was bowled over by an apprentice. An apprentice! Really? She ripped into my shoulder, hissing, then leaped away. Once again, the blood dripped slowly down my shoulder, and I saw my reflection again... :Who is that girl I see? :Staring straight back at me, :Why is my reflection someone I don't know? :One of the WindClan apprentice was staring. He saw. I had to be brave so he wouldn't suspect what I'm sure everyone already knew... :Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? :I jumped on a random cat's back. I didn't even know if it was from WindClan or not. I bit into it's neck, and it screeched. I jumped off in horror as I recognized the voice.... :Yellowstar. She must've gotten back from ThunderClan. Oh, StarClan... :When will my reflection show who I am inside? :The ShadowClan cats dashed off. What? Why did that have to happen? Just when I accidentally attacked the leader, the ShadowClan cats leave? What luck... :I gasped. Yellowstar was....dead. No more lives, I remembered. Because that was her last one. :There's a heart that must be :Free to fly :That burns with the need to know :The reason why :"What happened to Yellowstar?" A frightened kit yelled. :"I saw," Bluesayer's mate growled. "Flowerpetal killed her." :The medicine cat, Dawnwind, walked up to me cautiously. :"Is this true, Flowerpetal?" :Why must we all conceal :What we think, how we feel? :I hesitated. :"Well?" :"...Yes." :Gasps went up from WindClan. :"But I didn't mean to!" I added quickly. "I....I'm afraid to fight, you see, and...I felt I needed to be brave....so I attacked the nearest cat..." :"Without thinking!" Bluesayer's mate snarled. :Must there be a secret me :I'm forced to hide? :"It's not my fault," I snapped. "It was an accident." :"There's no room for accidents in WindClan!" Bluesayer's mate snarled. :I was scared again. Many cats murmured their agreement. :I won't pretend that I'm :Someone else, :For all time :"If you want me to leave so bad, then, fine. I know there isn't room for cowards here." :"Or anywhere," A elder snapped. :When will my reflection show :Who I am inside? :"Well, then, goodbye, my friends. See you in StarClan." :"If you get there." :With that remark in my head, I padded away. They thought I wasn't sad, sure. That's how it looked. :When will my reflection show :Who I am inside? :But on the inside, I was. Category:Fanfics Category:Cloverfang's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Songfic